Black Tail
by FrozenBurns
Summary: Raven had finally sucked up some pride. She had aided in Salem's defeat, but died along the way - stupidly, too, if it weren't for the sacrificial act of saving her daughter. A last pint of maternal feelings were better than none, after all. But, why...why is she alive...and where is she? [Heart AU] [artistry by ArtStation user Haley Fall (I think, pls confirm)]
1. S1, A1, C1: Heart of the Matter

_The following information changes over time! However, do not expect the second chapter's update the match the eleventh's, for example._

* * *

 _ **Black Tail**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Raven had finally sucked up some pride. She had aided in Salem's defeat, but died along the way - stupidly, too, if it weren't for the sacrificial act of saving her daughter. A last pint of maternal feelings were better than none, after all. But, why...why is she alive...and where was she? [Heart AU]

 **Character(s):** Raven Branwen

 **Genre(s):** Comedy, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** K

 **Warning(s):** _To be determined._

 **Language(s):** English : English ; _Mistralian (Original Language, written in Japanese), Fiorian (Original Language, written in English), Vytalian (Original Language, written in English)_

 **Crossover(s):** RWBY: _Heart (another Fanfiction idea) AU, Cancer AU_. | Fairy Tail

 **Beta(s):** _N/A._

 **End Notes:** Came across the idea. Refused to leave me.

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _""_ _ **Act #1:**_ _""_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _RWBY_ , that belongs to _Monty Oum_ and _Rooster Teeth_ , extensively.

I do not own _Fairy Tail_ , that belongs to _Hiro Mashima_.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please support the official _releases_.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #1:** _"Heart of the Matter"_

 **Location:** _Fairy Tail Infirmary Ward_

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _Unknown_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Raven Branwen, aged 67 years_

* * *

It was in a matter of moments that Raven woke up, freaked out, and calmed down almost simultaneously. The smell of antiseptics were old and foreign to her, but identifiable to the point that it comforted her to know that she was currently alive and well, cared for, and not numbly bleeding out and hallucinating in a haze. There was a faint coppery taste of blood, and when she moved to swish her tongue in her mouth to slick her dry orifice, she finally felt it - dry blood embedded in her throat.

She immediately coughed, the involuntary action moving to dislodge the occlusion in her throat, her irregular breathing not helping in the matter. Violently hacking, she drew some concern outside, her hearing warning her of the intrusion before it ever came. The door slammed open on the far end of the room - she could hear it, even as she was laying on her back - and footsteps clacked their way over to her. There were more than one presence, and a lot of them were talking.

There was a clunky armor set among them, and she could only think of the young Knight, Jaune Arc - young and foolish but full of honor and kindness. While she would normally turn her nose up at the idea of an honorable battle - since those were few and far between - it was a nice change of pace, teaching him to both remain honorable but be ready for an unfair fight. Kingdom come and kingdom go, the young man understood little of the point, but that little helped him in future battles.

Another foreign sound other than footsteps also gathered her attention. The sound of a wooden pole striking the ground in tandem to their gait, firmly knocking on the stone floor as she approached, was prominent even over the clanky armor. They all approached, but the one with the big stick (she could tell, anyone with a stick normally commanded respect or fear, and her voice quieted the others). "All of you, step no closer. I will look after the girl."

At this, Raven's hacking slowly ceased, and her eyes opened slowly from their scrunched state, revealing her red orbs to them. Above her was a wrinkly old woman who smelled faintly of lavender, reminding her of her daughter, whose eyes and perfume matched in name. Raven shut her eyes in both emotional and physical pain. She didn't even have it in her to correct the old woman on her age.

She felt an old, calloused hand touch her face lightly, turning it from side to side. Few tremors escaped with her mouth shut, forcing her to spasm some, her chest spiking in pain, but she subdued it well enough for the woman to work. The woman placed a finger under her eye, directly over her cheekbones, and pulled the skin down to reveal her eye, letting her check her pupil dilation in directed light.

As she was checking her other eye, the old woman hummed. "You're more subdued than my other patients," she complimented. "Thank you for that."

"I'm an adult," Raven replied, "and I've lost my ADD," she tacked on, blathering, liking whatever feeling spiked in her upper belly. It felt light and magical - much like when Ozpin had done when he gave her powers, and what she felt (albeit more violently) when she had absorbed the Maidens' powers.

"I don't know what that means," the old woman said, retracting both hands (Raven noticed her other hand was near where the magical feeling was, but wouldn't Ozpin know of such a kind woman with magical powers?). "I _do_ know that you are still in no condition to move for a good couple of hours, so remain in bed for now and I'll let you know when you can get up. You've survived a few nasty cuts."

"I've survived worse." Though, the irony, she knew, was that she had not survived this last encounter, no matter how small it was before.

"I thought you said you were an adult," the woman sharply reminded, causing Raven to wince slightly. "Swallow your pride, or I'll let you die next time," she ordered.

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She normally preferred herself in power but she knew a voice to never cross when she heard it. She sounded like Miss Goodwitch, but with an even longer temper, even if not by much.

Then the old woman simply snorted and continued her analysis. When she felt a pair of fingers over her pulse on her right wrist, the woman hummed again. "You have an irregular heartbeat, girl - as well as breathing."

"I have heart and lung cancer," Raven said simply, turning her head to the side. Her eyes were still shut.

Two gasps came from the other side of the room, but the old woman ignored them, focusing on her. "What caused this? Smoking?"

"Yes," she answered. "I stopped when I was first informed of my affliction, but it had already been too late. At that point, the cancer had already begun spreading to my heart. I've been keeping tabs on it through the foods I eat and regulating my exercise and training."

The old woman stepped back a bit. "We may have a few treatments for that."

"I don't like radiation treatments - I quite like my hair, thank you," she said back snippily.

"I don't know what that is," the woman repeated, and Raven had to wonder what sort of backwater didn't know about cancer treatments utilizing radiation and how they weren't rich out of their minds already. "Just remain and rest. My name is Porlyusica-" (Raven managed to reign in a snort of derision at the name before it escaped) "-if you need me. You three," she pointedly turned away at that, ending the conversation - Raven could tell the direction by the way her voice molded in the room - "let's go, and do _not_ bother the patient."

A chorus of "yes ma'am"s later, and Raven was once again alone in the room, leaving her to her thoughts. Raven sighed. She wished she wasn't thrust into some random place, but was welcome to the lack of recognition.

But she could really use some company after a near-death experience.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

And that's that!

 _ **Comments:**_ _n/a_

 _ **Dictionary:**_ _n/a_

 _ **Omake:**_ _n/a_

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	2. C2: House of the Mad

_The following information changes over time! However, do not expect the second chapter's update the match the eleventh's, for example._

* * *

 _ **Black Tail**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Raven had finally sucked up some pride. She had aided in Salem's defeat, but died along the way - stupidly, too, if it weren't for the sacrificial act of saving her daughter. A last pint of maternal feelings were better than none, after all. But, why...why is she alive...and where was she? [Heart AU]

 **Character(s):** Raven Branwen

 **Genre(s):** Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** K

 **Warning(s):** _To be determined._

 **Language(s):** English : English ; _Mistralian (Original Language, written in Japanese), Fiorian (Original Language, written in English), Vytalian (Original Language, written in English)_

 **Crossover(s):** RWBY: _Heart (another Fanfiction idea) AU, Cancer AU_. | Fairy Tail

 **Beta(s):** _N/A._

 **End Notes:** Updated Act Name.

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _"Preliminary"_ _ **Act #1:**_ _"Clear"_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _RWBY_ , that belongs to _Monty Oum_ and _Rooster Teeth_ , extensively.

I do not own _Fairy Tail_ , that belongs to _Hiro Mashima_.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please support the official _releases_.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #2:** _"House of the Mad"_

 **Location:** _Fairy Tail Guild Building_

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _Unknown_

 **POV:** _third, limited (slight omniscience occasionally), Raven Branwen, aged 67 years_

* * *

It was a good while before Porlyusica reentered the infirmary, and with only a few coughing fits there was nothing more to report. Her condition improved, and after a few inquiries, the old woman _had_ confirmed that she had utilised magic to heal her. Porlyusica, bless her heart, had only suspected that Raven had only been treated without magic, only using more crude tools. She did not suspect Raven had found it strange that Ozpin did not find her.

Raven redressed, found that her weapon was nowhere to be found, and Porlyusica denied having found any weapons lying next to her when they first discovered her near-corpse. Her mask was nearby, though, luckily. Porlyusica didn't comment on it, but she eyed it warily briefly.

After exiting the infirmary, she was luckily unaccosted, left alone to wander the burgeoning building of over-excited spell-chuckers. With that, she stepped through the more shadowy undercroppings to avoid any sort of social interactions. Porlyusica rose a brow at her, but did not question it and left, figuring her to be antisocial much like herself, and leaving a few words with a few of the people Raven suspected had been in the room when she had first roused.

She approached a wooden, slip-shod bar. A woman stood behind it, all smiles and white hair, beautiful dress, idly cleaning a clear bottle with a pristine rag. As she approached, the woman looked in her direction and smiled wider kindly, and said, "Good morning, ma'am," politely. "My name is Mirajane Strauss, the bartender for Fairy Tail. How may I help you?"

 _"Fairy Tail?"_ Raven snorted inwardly, but nodded outwardly. "Raven Branwen," she introduced, and then continued when Mirajane smiled, "and I seem to have lost a bit of my memory," she threw out the old amnesia ploy and, if she had suspected anything whatsoever, Mirajane played along. "Could you point me the way to a directory, or better yet, the library?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'll even take you there myself," she offered, placing the glass under the bar and stashing the rag on her person, heading for the exit.

Raven, panicking slightly, raised her hands in surrender. "N-no need, Miss Strauss," she said politely, "just give me some directions! I have a good sixth sense!"

"Ah," Mirajane grinned mischievously, "but we wouldn't want to leave you alone to the wiles of any guild member, now would we?" she rhetorically asked, nodding her heads up behind Raven, who chanced a look.

Behind her, the raucous guild began a fight, throwing tables and chairs at one another with wanton abandon, flames licking at palms and chills spreading over the room. Raven looked on in wonder, surrounded by the thick fog of ethernano, having never been acquainted with the feeling, only the use of the magic itself. Was every person here magically sound?!

"Ah, don't mind them," Mirajane sauntered up from the side, smiling nostalgically at the sight, "they do this daily."

Raven nodded dumbly and followed after the bartender who seemed to wade through the chaos without fear. Had Raven simply misunderstood the notion of strength and lack of fear and simply replaced it with a type of cowardice that disguised itself as such? Perhaps, but Raven shook her head. If this was true indifference, then she may want no part of it. It was probably a derivative of insanity, something the other guild members seemed to excel at and swim in. She decided to redouble her efforts in remaining as she always had. The coward lived for the second battle, or something like that. As much as Raven hated to admit the cowardice portion of that.

With that in mind, Raven had accumulated a little more caution in the way she had walked through them all. With Mirajane constantly earning potshots from unapologetic members of this guild, Raven certainly wanted to avoid anything more than a simple head injury caused by random debris. They, after all, required healing aid from a magic user, so who's to say that they had any ability to self-heal? She didn't want to blow her cover so early, taking such a blow to the head and being defended by Aura. She also suspected a red streak to be falling from the side of Mirajane's head. How the woman was able to literally walk it off, Raven would never know.

She just hoped to get out of this madness as soon as possible.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

And that's that!

* * *

 _ **Comments:  
**_

* * *

 **Merendinoemiliano:** "Let's see."

 **Reply:** "Let's see what? Let's see _**what**_?!" ***screams incoherently***

 **Crow (Guest):** "I love the idea of an AU Raven joining back with the good side and in a spur of moment took a hit for her daughter. Shows that she has a heart after all. I'm looking forward to how she will react to being de aged? And in a new world of magic, will Raven still have her maiden powers? If she's an elementalist, I wonder how it holds up to other elemental magic like dragon fire or devils ice. Since maiden magic seems more primordial, I hope her magic would be considered godly. What with the Wizard possibly been given power from the god of light. Though I hope Raven recreates her sword with earthland material. Would be awesome to see the difference and if it's more durable. Shit, does Raven still have aura? That's be awesome."

 **Reply:** "HORREE CURRAPPO! You've given me a lot to think about! Yes, Raven _did_ have a heart after all, she had been literally hiding it under sheets of steel cowardice! There are a _lot_ of AU stuff to be had and those will be explained in future chapters, hopefully. I'm still working out this type of chapter archetype with maybe a thousand words or less sort of deal.

"Raven is _not_ deaged, I've given you her age, SHE'S 67 YEARS OLD! I'll explain that in the future (or maybe now: basically, Ruminations can live to be about 150 in my AUs with their Aura unlocked).

"Raven _does_ , in fact, still have her Maiden powers. In fact, even _more_ than that, but I won't tell you now...

"I want to give her a challenge, but only based on hubris. The primordial (soft, if you wanna get basic) magic isn't entirely godly, but can put her toe to toe with someone, say, Jose, who is in charge of Phantom Lord. Yes, it starts on the Phantom Lord arc, fight me.

"Also, I'm going to get into religious dogma when it comes to the _gods_ of Remnant. And I was planning to give her the same weapon with Earthlandian materials, yes. And, yes, she still has Aura."

 **Andromeda (Guest):** "Andromeda:Oh cool. A story with Raven. Did she still keep her sword, Semblance and Maiden power?"

 **Reply:** "She does not have her sword. She has retained her Semblance and Maiden powers."

 **Guest Isa (Guest):** "Guest Isa:Hmm. This definitely has potential.

"An interesting way for Raven to maybe find some redemption, depending on the direction you go.

"Does she still have her Maiden powers? That would definitely give her in an edge in this particular universe.

"From what I've seen, Fairy Tail outclasses RWBY with few characters probably being able to hold up, but that's just my observations.

"Keep this up."

 **Reply:** "I'm thinking past-redemption. It'll be revealed in time - I might even go a whole act or two specifically on her past experiences.

"She still has Maiden powers, yes, and that's the only reason why she's able to hold a candle to any of the mid-high level characters in this universe. I figure only the magic-users in Remnant are fully capable of actually fighting many of the characters in Fairy Tail.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence! [UNsarcastic version of the line, promise!]"

 **Kamencolin:** "This could be interesting."

 **Reply: sniffing** "I try..."

 **Gh0st495:** "This it's the start of something very interesting I'm looking forward to the next chapter you caught my attention very very well keep up the great work and good luck."

 **Reply:** "Thank you!"

* * *

 _ **Dictionary:**_ _n/a_

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_ _Ravens And Faeries_

* * *

Raven had half a mind to strangle the bundle of pink and abs, flames licking his body, and a grin to match. If it weren't for the hair and eye colors, she'd've mistook him for Taiyang any day.

The vest, the pants, the scar, and the talking cat (how?! Why?! Why had Ozpin not given her a talking bird over the ability to shapeshift?!) all pointed toward the negative. This boy, Natsu Dragneel, was not Taiyang Xiao-Long, much to both her simultaneous discontent and relief.

And he just _wouldn't stop talking_ , he'd talk her ear off constantly. Most of the time, it was how he had beaten up another member of his guild. She'd been indignant at first, always saying it's not right to do so unless it's in training or disciplinary action, but he brushed her off! Her, Raven Branwen, Wind of Mistral, and the most feared Bandit leader alive! Granted, she was skirting the alignments between Chaotic Good and Neutral and using the term Bandit to mask her true actions, but to be ignored was _humiliating_!

Now, he was just talking about how he had bested Gray again. "And then I took his head and dumped it into the hot water bucket-" She was pretty sure Gray had gotten his just revenge. And if she had the pattern down, Gray had also gone too far, causing Natsu to do so, and the cycle would continue forevermore until one of them died. Or both.

She was pretty sure they'd kill each other at some point.

"Are you joining Fairy Tail?"

She had begun to learn how to tune him out, even if he was in the bench beside her and screaming in her ear. She had almost missed it, but it jarred her enough to bring the mug away from her lips and to look at him. "Excuse me?" she asked, truly confused.

"Y'know," he waved his hand unhelpfully, and her eyes furrowed, "join the guild. You lost your mind, right?"

"Memory," she corrected.

"Right, mind," he continued, and she slapped him upside the head, ignoring the yelp.

"I might," she finally replied, causing him to calm down now to listen to him. She brought the mug up again, but halted a moment to speak again. "I've nowhere else to go, anyway." She drank. Not as good as the stuff she used to fire breathe back at the tribe during dances, but she digresses.

Maybe if Natsu could teach her, she wouldn't need to ingest so much fuel. She's pretty sure she has a stomach disease from that, too.

Or maybe she could just kidnap him on her way back...?

* * *

 **End Omake 1**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Thursday, 20 September, 2018 (MY BIRTHDAYYYYY)**

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	3. C3: Hunters of the Merchandise!

_The following information changes over time! However, do not expect the second chapter's update the match the eleventh's, for example._

* * *

 _ **Black Tail**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Raven had finally sucked up some pride. She had aided in Salem's defeat, but died along the way - stupidly, too, if it weren't for the sacrificial act of saving her daughter. A last pint of maternal feelings were better than none, after all. But, why...why is she alive...and where was she? [Heart AU]

 **Character(s):** Raven Branwen

 **Genre(s):** Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** K

 **Warning(s):** _To be determined._

 **Language(s):** English : English ; _Mistralian (Original Language, written in Japanese), Fiorian (Original Language, written in English), Vytalian (Original Language, written in English)_

 **Crossover(s):** RWBY: _Heart (another Fanfiction idea) AU, Cancer AU_. | Fairy Tail

 **Beta(s):** _N/A._

 **End Notes:**

 _ **TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _"Preliminary"_ _ **Act #1:**_ _"Clear"_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _RWBY_ , that belongs to _Monty Oum_ and _Rooster Teeth_ , extensively.

I do not own _Fairy Tail_ , that belongs to _Hiro Mashima_.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please support the official _releases_.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #3:** _"Hunters of the Merchandise!"_

 **Location:** _City of Magnolia_

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _Unknown_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Raven Branwen, aged 67 years_

* * *

It was a subdued morning for Raven, at least. Mirajane hadn't commented on the weather, but the older woman took it in and breathed in the air. Untouched by pollution, Raven guessed, the air was fine and clean, light and filling her lungs to capacity. She hadn't smelled such even in the best boasted perfume (she hated perfume). She drank in the sight, too, and heard sounds of nature, rather than the burning of a car engine. This had been one of the many selfish reasons surrounding her desire to leave the big cities when she could. A good breeze and some chirping from birds helped all the time.

With that, she opened her eyes to find that Mirajane had actually stepped off ahead and Raven shuffled her way after the barmaid, hoping to not lose her in the large crowd approaching ahead on the cobblestone streets. Despite it being a town full of people and having claustrophobia, Raven quite enjoyed being here.

She passed many stalls hoping to catch her eyes and ears and attention, and most of them succeeded. As she followed after Mirajane, she found herself looking over into the stalls' merchandise, each stand jovial to find her taken by the interesting baubles and food lining each stand. She was tempted to buy, if her currency didn't run the risk of her being discovered for her foreign identity. However she had ended up in this strange land was unknown to her.

However, two had gathered her attention. In an alleyway between sets of buildings, enough room to fit three to four persons between stalls and their spaces, and each of them were simultaneously asking her to buy the same item for the same price.

"Jack, stay away from the nice lady!" the woman had shouted, obviously having been acquainted with the man across from her. She was wearing a spaghetti strap top, short short jeans, and a pair of worn hiking boots. She had a nasty scar across her face, whiting out her left eye.

They shouted at each other, moving away from her so as to not get her literally caught in the middle.

"No, Hailey!" he rebutted, "she'll take my wares over yours any day!"

He had a hard face, strong jaw, same color eyes as her original purple one, had a curly mustache, a white shirt and some blue jeans. His shoes were worn moccasins.

"Poser!"

"Nuisance!"

"Um," Raven smartly interjected, capturing their attentions immediately. "You two know each other?" Raven also idly noted that Mirajane smugly stood at the end of the alleyway, patiently waiting.

"Know each other?" Jack scoffed. "This is my twin sister, Hailey," he introduced her.

"The best merchandise seller this side of Fiore!"

Fiore was not a place she had heard before. She let them bluster.

"No, she isn't!" Jack denied, drawing a pout he pointedly ignored. For a twin, he didn't seem awfully immune to the puppy dog look. Then again, Raven couldn't talk lest she be labelled a hypocrite. Summer and her big, silver eyes.

 _"Damn her,"_ she growled inwardly. She found it too cute to ignore.

" _I_ am," the man boasted, hand to his chest. Hailey scoffed sharply, voice higher than his by an octave. He narrowed his eyes at her, drawing his hand to his side professionally. After calming down a moment, he became serious. "We come from the Sanarian continent over the seas," he informed her, "we're looking to live by selling wares we accumulate during our travels."

"Our parents' inheritance was taken by a political party for their campaigns." Hailey sounded aggressive. Irritated. _Cheated_. "We have nothing left."

Raven wanted to empathize in relation but held fast, hoping to maintain her cover by the hawklike Mirajane, who watched, suspicious. So Raven had underestimated the airhead.

It wouldn't happen again.

"I have no money," Raven confessed, drawing sadness from the twins.

"Perhaps then," Hailey perked up at Jack's approaching offer, "we each give you one thing for free, something you find important. Then, when you've made some money, you'd come to here for more later?"

It was tempting and she gave in. The items on their stands appeared the best kept and useful out of every other stand on the street, and some even shinier if she looked closely enough. She ended up taking up a necklace from Hailey, silver in color with a yellow gem embedded into the pendant. She took a ticket that appeared to be a membership card for the town's forge from Jack's Stash of Trash (she complimented his rhyming). She woke up without her weapon. She'd need a new one.

With that, she and Mirajane left the alleyway, Jack and Hailey waving after them. They knew Mirajane as a frequent customer apparently, since she confirmed that they were the source of the guild's rice sake. The secret ingredient was ice magic infused rice. Raven wanted anything alcoholic, so she was curious.

"They seem polite," Raven commented. She had a feeling Mirajane would have asked anyway.

"Mmmhmm," the barmaid hummed, her heels clicking in the alleyway as they continued onward out of it, leading into another street full of color and people. Raven just hoped there wasn't a pervert or a thief out there...

There'd be hell to pay for stealing her mask and a broken off hand for the pervert's trouble, should it come to that...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

And that's that!

* * *

 _ **Comments:**_

* * *

 **Andromeda (Guest):** "Andromeda:It will have no romance right? How old is Raven in your story?"

 **Reply:** "Actually, I wondering whether or not Raven will have romance in this story, if any. Maybe unrequited from some idiot in the guild, but I don't think she'll reciprocate. And I've told you at every line break where I identify the point of view, _she is 67_. I gave a reason in the last chapter when I responded, please review it (it is an AU) (don't type something up, go back and view it again).

 **Merendinoemiliano:** "Not bod chapter,trough i would go with reincarnation. Good work."

 **Reply:** "Thank you! I also thought about whether I should do reincarnation, but felt her remembering things and keeping her character would be a tad difficult. I would have her use her raw emotion if she lacked memories, but when she got them back...that tug of war might have gotten annoying to write out. I'm better at explaining the reasoning not the meaning - still working on that."

 **Fei Shuki:** "Well this story got my attention and nice to see that you take Raven. Just hope she will soon see the daily brawl and how she gonna react to it. xD"

 **Reply:** "We're _definitely_ going to see some brawling before the true act blows out of proportion. Also, _phrasing_!"

 **Kamencolin:** "I can't see Raven wanting to stay with Fairy Tail"

 **Reply:** "I've been debating that. We'll both see. Most stories kinda...write themselves..."

 **Guest:** "Woahh so Raven has a longer lifespan and ages slowly? Considering Porlysica called her girl, I imagine Raven looks to be in her 20s (the adult characters in RWBY all look young).

 **Reply:** "Yes, compared to us Eartheners whose minutes are faster and don't have Aura to extend our lifespans. [AU]"

* * *

 _ **Omake #2:**_ _Voila_

* * *

Raven sat alone on a bench, unburdened by social cues. She held a trench knife and carved at a block of wood she held gingerly in her left, carefully cutting away flakes of the driftwood.

She had retrieved it from the nearby river.

 _Let's- make sure that we get the rebound~_

She felt the footsteps through the wood as they approached, but she decided to pretend not to be paying attention. She did, after all, have her earphones in. Her Scroll was on, playing music.

 _'Cause when we get it, then the crowd will go wild_

A weight pressed down on the bench to her immediate right. She sighed, put down the wooden carving and let the knife fall out of her hand to clatter on the table (she heard it over the loud music in her ear). She stopped the music, pulled out her earbuds (subconscious irritation in her eyes). Before her was Cana Alberona, the biggest drunk in the guild.

Maybe she should outdrink her for fun.

"Yo, what's up?"

"The ceiling," Raven dryly replied, uninterested. She took the knife up again with the block in her other hand. If the drunk had noticed Raven subtly jabbing the blade in her direction, she didn't move like the birb had wanted her to, smoldering her ire.

Instead, Cana laughed, and the undesirable light mood Raven had erringly created would likely keep the young girl near. Cana hefted a large barrel behind her up and onto the table. Raven had to wonder why she didn't feel the impact of the barrel, but had her answer when it was tipped back into Cana's waiting mouth.

It was empty, which is likely why Raven had not felt the vibrations through the floor. More likely was because she wasn't sitting on the bench properly - her feet were up and onto her side, meaning she was leaning on her right thigh mostly.

Cana growled, annoyed, before tapping the table loudly - drawing unwanted attention from the guild around her - and called out, "MIRA! ANOTHER BARREL, PLEASE!"

"Nooo!" a faint shout from the other end of the guild caused Cana's eye to twitch.

Raven then shoved the woman off of the bench, eliciting a welp. "Go bother her away from me."

"What's your problem?" she groused, glaring at the woman.

"I'm carving a wooden block, and your face looks like fine cedar."

The creepy line sent the drunk away, who eventually chased after Mirajane when she regained her wits. Raven snorted. _"Too easy,"_ she mused. She readjusted the grip of the block in her hand when it became a little smaller from all the cutting, and then went back to carving into it. The lower half had now been rounded into a distinct, oval shape.

* * *

 **End of Omake 2**

* * *

Not my best omake. Need more ideas! Review, review, send me some ideas!

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Pending**

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	4. A2, C4: Heedless of the Money

_The following information changes over time! However, do not expect the second chapter's update the match the eleventh's, for example._

* * *

 _ **Black Tail**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Raven had finally sucked up some pride. She had aided in Salem's defeat, but died along the way - stupidly, too, if it weren't for it being a sacrificial act of saving her daughter. A last pint of maternal feelings were better than none, after all. But, why...why is she alive...and where is she? [Heart AU]

 **Character(s):** Raven Branwen

 **Genre(s):** Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** K

 **Warning(s):** _To be determined._

 **Language(s):** English : English ; _Mistralian (Original Language, written in Japanese), Fiorian (Original Language, written in English), Vytalian (Original Language, written in English)_

 **Crossover(s):** RWBY: _Heart (another Fanfiction idea) AU, Cancer AU_. | Fairy Tail

 **Beta(s):** _N/A._

 **End Notes:** New Act! Updated Summary and Season name!

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _"Preliminary"_ _ **Act #2:**_ _"Corroborated Damage"_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _RWBY_ , that belongs to _Monty Oum_ and _Rooster Teeth_ , extensively.

I do not own _Fairy Tail_ , that belongs to _Hiro Mashima_.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please support the official _releases_.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #4:** _"Heedless of the Money"_

 **Location:** _Magnolia Library_

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _Unknown_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Raven Branwen, aged 67 years_

* * *

The first thing she noticed in the library was a different scent, an air about the place that gave it a supposed peace and controlled chaos. It wasn't a large place, not even as big as the main room in the guildhouse. It was octangular, with seven walls flush to bookshelves almost emptied. There was a second floor, wooden walkways above them with wooden pillars and wooden fences. Wooden, wooden, wooden, the only stone being the base floor and the large marble pillar that reached up from the center. There was a kiosk desk stretched around the whole thing with other tables and chairs lobbed around it.

The controlled chaos portion was the fact that most of the books were strewn about the floor and damage littered the place. The only other person in the room was an old woman, on the floor, sobbing. Mirajane was upon her in a heartbeat, attempting to soothe the woman. Raven, woven by years of war and espionage, habitually began to search the place, looking for answers.

There were several piles from all the books thrown from the shelves thrown down from their place against the wall. She delicately handled the objects as she moved them around, hoping to find any physical evidence left behind by the intruders. She found the remnants of bodily fluids, possibly saliva, that was left on the floor. Without even bringing up a sample on her finger, she could smell the alcohol left behind.

 _"Not even strong,"_ she almost complained. She was hoping for a good drink after this. She stood and left to another location, more inward. Mirajane was occupied with the librarian, so Raven prioritized her habit.

Raven knelt to a knee, a hand lightly touching the paper-strewn floor, a pulse of blue extending from her hand as she sent a gentle blast of sleet forward, gently covering the wood. It glowed dimly, sharp in sound as it formed and in temperature as it lowered. With that, she flipped her hand over and brought out two fingers, pretending to lift something. The sleet obeyed, remaining one piece, and bringing up the cast of footprints. With that, she was able to detect the Aural presence left behind.

After taking a sample of multiple Auras mixed into one, she huffed and dismissed the ice, which left in a hurry and the sounds cut out. She then approached the woman who appeared to be shaking less than before, held gently by Mirajane. She looked up at the red eyed individual gazing down on her, face unreadable.

Raven then knelt down and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. The old woman looked up at her.

"Could you do me a favor, librarian?"

The woman brought her hand up to readjust her big, round glasses. Shaking still, but minutely. The woman nodded.

"Can you tell me how many people raided this place?" Mirajane had been looking strangely at Raven, but instinct had taken over too much for her to care. Raven had jobs to do in the past, and with her Maiden powers, it helped immensely when used conventionally, even if Ozpin upturned his nose in disgust for being used for convenience.

Then again, Atlas utilized the Creation Relic and it turned out pretty well. Raven was pretty sure that they wouldn't have been able to track Salem without the combined effort of Knowledge and Creation together. Ozpin didn't really want to concede, but after all eyes were on him, he finally did.

"I think...seven...yes, seven." She looked up at Raven. "Four men and three women," she confirmed. She began to point at each wall of the building, saying who was destroying what portion. No names since the woman was new in the town and unfamiliar with the gang, but she did see a few powers at each wall. Raven walked around and repeated her first actions, sampling each Aura at each wall that was ransacked.

Raven felt fire, water, air, lightning, ice, metal, and wood. Even if the magic had dissipated by now. It had to have done, at least in Raven's mind, since no one else appeared to have been alerted by this, and it was likely that this had occurred at least an _hour_ ago. An inquiry confirmed her theory, and she urged Mirajane to remain in the building to keep the woman company, Raven convincing her through a strong, "I have a sixth sense, did you think I was lying earlier?" Mirajane acquiesced slightly, but was hot on her heels.

"You lost your memory," she said and Raven nodded. "How will you navigate the city?"

"I have my ways," she answered mysteriously. When Mirajane narrowed her eyes, Raven rolled her own. "Instinct. I remember muscle movements." She waved and left before Mirajane could argue her further, and the moment she stepped out of the dark building and blocked out the offending bright light, she checked around to make sure none were present or, at the very least, aware of her, and took off to the nearest roof in bird form. With that, she skirted the city skyline, searching through the streets while concentrating, searching for the Auras she sampled in the library.

She found her targets, eventually, landing in a nearby alleyway on her feet in human form, stepping forward with little loss of momentum. Her mask, resting at her side, was taken up and placed on her head. She may have to have different uniforms for this thing, if she wanted to be an anonymous protector. The thought of it made her feel like she was progressing in something. In what, she would think of later.

She had her targets. They were just inside.

She then had an idea, smiled evilly, and produced her old Scroll out of her pocket.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Bit of a short one. Not really sorry for it.

Also, go check out my profile for future chapters, acts, and seasons~

 _ **Comments:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Dictionary:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Omake:**_ _N/A_

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Thursday, 4 October, 2018**

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	5. C5: Horror of the Mausoleum

_The following information changes over time!_

 _However, do not expect the second chapter's update the match the eleventh's, for example._

* * *

 _ **Black Tail**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Raven had finally sucked up some pride. She had aided in Salem's defeat, but died along the way - stupidly, too, if it weren't for it being a sacrificial act of saving her daughter. A last pint of maternal feelings were better than none, after all. But, why...why is she alive...and where is she? [Heart AU]

 **Character(s):** Raven Branwen

 **Genre(s):** Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** K

 **Warning(s):** _To be determined._

 **Language(s):** English : English ; _Mistralian (Original Language, written in Japanese), Fiorian (Original Language, written in English), Vytalian (Original Language, written in English)_

 **Crossover(s):** RWBY: _Heart (another Fanfiction idea) AU, Cancer AU_. | Fairy Tail

 **Beta(s):** _N/A._

 **End Notes:** New Act! Updated Summary and Season name!

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _"Preliminary"_ _ **Act #2:**_ _"Corroborative Damage"_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _RWBY_ , that belongs to _Monty Oum_ and _Rooster Teeth_ , extensively.

I do not own _Fairy Tail_ , that belongs to _Hiro Mashima_.

I do not own any _references_ , they belong to their original _owners_.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

I do not own any _songs_ , they belong to their respective _artists_.

Please support the official _releases_.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #5:** _"Horror of the Mausoleum"_

 **Location:** _Magnolia Crypt_

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _Unknown_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Raven Branwen, aged 67 years_

* * *

It had been a good while since Raven had any real fun, like terrorizing locals. Normally, that would include using bass systems to throw scary music at an entire city - sometimes even as a preliminary warning since they didn't have raid warning systems courtesy of the Mistralian Corruption. It was satisfying watching people run around like roaches exposed to light. It was hilarious, in fact, especially since this time no one was going to die - or, at the least, not _purposefully_ killed.

Running around the halls of the underground crypt underneath the aboveground building especially terrified the criminals she'd been chasing around for a good ten minutes now. She put her Scroll somewhere in the cavern - thank God for her photographic memory - and was playing music on the loudest setting, and since it was a cave, _everything echoed_.

 _In this_ _ **town**_ _, we call_ _ **home**_ _, everyone_ _ **hail**_ _to the Pumpkin_ _ **Song**_ _!_

She had already tied up three of the seven idiots. Wood, metal, and water. She was currently pursuing fire, and he'd been a rather elusive flame lobber. His panting, however, confirmed her original belief. He'd been terrified, losing breath quickly, and was becoming more desperate. With a ball of flame in one hand trailing behind him, running from her as quickly as his feet let him.

"Oh, flamey-bo~" she hummed, her voice carrying in the cavern, and his breathing increased. Even with a mask on her face, she practically beamed as she turned several corners, following closely behind. His whimpers made her more tribalistic and primal urges soar, letting her terrify her prey longer. Since she was going to end up not killing them, she figured a little fun could be warranted.

Ice had happened upon him quickly, and in their panic, they lobbed spells at one another. They had recovered, but soon after, Raven had dragged ice around the corner, who screamed shortly before being knocked out, leaving fire alone again.

"Tek!" fire shouted after him, lobbing a flame spell to light up the cavern, but Raven was already gone. The music had stopped recently, so she detoured back to her Scroll to replay it, or simply change it. When it came on, her eyes turned dark red with intent, grin turning malicious.

 _ **Spook**_ _y_ _ **scar**_ _y_ _ **skel**_ _etons, sends_ _ **shiv**_ _ers_ _ **down my spine**_ _!_

 _"Perfect~"_ she thought evilly.

It was her favorite song!

Second only, of course, to _Get your Head in the Game._

* * *

 **Location:** _Magnolia Streets_

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _Unknown (five minutes later)_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Raven Branwen, aged 67 years_

* * *

Seven idiots in full custody, Raven dragged them all through the streets for everyone to see as she passed, displaying plainly her ability to capture a group of daredevils who challenged authority and found relish in it. With her mask still on, she reigned in an air of mystery and fear, and the people gave her a wide berth.

Leaving the group on the ground unceremoniously, but tied to some metal posts meant for bikes, she stepped back into the library to find Mirajane and the old librarian attempting to return books to their rightful places. Most of the still intact shelves that were put back in place (Raven suspected the strength of Mirajane) were quickly stocked back up, and half of the building had been given its cedar smell again. Raven relished in it after removing her mask and replacing it at her side.

"I've dealt with the perpetrators," Raven interrupted them, and both librarian and bartendress looked over at her. Where Mirajane had ascertained glasses to lift up off her head adorably, Raven would never know.

"Where are they?" Mirajane asked. The unasked question wondered whether they were dead.

"Just outside," Raven answered, and Mirajane sighed in relief. "What?"

"I thought you'd killed them."

Raven gave her a pointed look. "If I had killed them, I wouldn't have bothered dragging them here and've left them in the mausoleum to rot like the others damned in that building." Mirajane choked. "They're just knocked out," she waved her off. Changing the subject, Raven turned to the Librarian. "Where's the station - or, at the very least, where is the authority that locks up these nincompoops?"

Mirajane snorted at the adjective while the librarian only chuckled a bit, stepping down the ladder she had put up rather quickly, even in her shaky, old age. "The royal knights are just down the street, several blocks down. They shouldn't give you too much trouble, considering these criminals are known around these parts. And you can't miss them, what with their fetish for armed guards in their barracks rather than patrolling the streets," she said derisively.

"Corrupted?" Raven asked. Her face turned murderous, and both women noticed this.

"N-no!" the librarian stuttered. "Never so much, just...just merely incompetent in their planning abilities," she finished quietly. Raven raised a brow at her, and without saying so much a word, inquired to her meaning. "My husband has been a royal knight for a good twenty years now," she answered. "He's currently the captain, but won't listen to me when I say his scheduling is subpar!" Her voice had turned more irascible over time, and Raven nodded.

"I'll head on out, then, miss...?"

"Miss Smaragdina," she answered, and Raven couldn't help but upturn her nose. "It's quite alright," the woman chuckled before Raven could explain herself. "Just call me Smara - that's what the locals in my old city call me, anyway."

"How come no one was here yet other than the ruffians?" Raven asked.

The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's still a young morning!" Smara said smilingly, "I don't open until ten!"

After that, Raven had made her way down the street again, mask donned. When she arrived at the immaculate white building, two guards halted her approach.

"Stop!" one called. "What is your business here?!"

Raven looked at him through the mask, and he could feel her ire. "I'm here to drop off a bunch of idiots that recently destroyed the library." That same ire was slightly tempered by her attempted humor.

The guard that had told her to stop leaned to the side to look around her. When he recognized them, he sighed in relief. "Thank you, mage!" he called, and she tilted her head in confusion. He scrambled to open the door with his guard companion. "Here, here, come inside! Just head up the stairs to the center door! Leave them in the lobby, one of our boys'll deal with 'em."

Raven nodded and headed inside, doing as asked and leaving them on the floor. She was pretty sure one or two of them were dishevelled and/or on top of one another. Might lead to something awkward, and she would have loved to see their faces when they woke up.

She headed inside.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

And that's that!

I also appear to have completely forgotten about the comments! I'll post the comments that streamed in since chapter three and upload them here alongside the ones that came in during chapter four!

* * *

 _ **Comments (from during chapter 3):**_

* * *

 **merendinoemiliano:** "Nice chapter."

 **Reply:** "Thank you for the review!"

 **Guest:** "This is a pretty good idea for a fanfic, actually I wonder why it hasnt been done sooner."

 **Reply:** "That's because other people have discipline when it comes to plot bunnies! This one is always just out of my reach!"

* * *

 _ **Comments (from during chapter 4):**_

* * *

 **merendinoemiliano:** "Pretty interesting chapter, i can't wait for next events and Salem's plans."

 **Reply:** "Hehe..."

 **Sunworship (Guest):** "Sunworship:Was somewhat confused on the chronology of this story. But I see that you plan to write Act's for the previous Chapters I believe. Maybe everything will eventually intertwine together seamlessly. Though it's odd, it's kinda interesting that you wrote your story this way.

"Raven gonna stop a library robbery?

 **Reply:** The library was more or less destroyed rather than robbed. Also, the timeline is the same, Raven just doesn't know it specifically yet. It'll become clear later.

[much later after reviewing your review (hah) again]: "AH, okay! You mean the omakes! Yeah, that's way ahead. I might touch on it again briefly, or copy/paste the omakes into the future chapters themselves. But, yeah, the omakes are far ahead. Don't mind those, alright?

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_ _n/a_

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Thursday, 11 October, 2018**

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	6. A3, C6: Here on the Morrow

_The following information changes over time!_

 _However, do not expect the second chapter's update the match the eleventh's, for example._

* * *

 _ **Black Tail**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Raven had finally sucked up some pride. She had aided in Salem's defeat, but died along the way - stupidly, too, if it weren't for it being a sacrificial act of saving her daughter. A last pint of maternal feelings were better than none, after all. But, why...why is she alive...and where is she? [Heart AU]

 **Character(s):** Raven Branwen

 **Genre(s):** Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** K

 **Warning(s):** _To be determined._

 **Language(s):** English : English ; _Mistralian (Original Language, written in Japanese), Fiorian (Original Language, written in English), Vytalian (Original Language, written in English)_

 **Crossover(s):** RWBY: _Heart (another Fanfiction idea) AU, Cancer AU_. | Fairy Tail

 **Beta(s):** _N/A._

 **End Notes:** New Act! Updated Summary and Season name!

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _"Preliminary"_ _ **Act #3:**_ _"Cop...eration (that's not how it's spelled)"_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _RWBY_ , that belongs to _Monty Oum_ and _Rooster Teeth_ , extensively.

I do not own _Fairy Tail_ , that belongs to _Hiro Mashima_.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please support the official _releases_.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #6:** _"Here on the Morrow"_

 **Location:** _Magnolia Station_

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _9:33 AM (Unknown Timezone)_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Raven Branwen, aged 67 years_

* * *

When Raven entered the office, the man was busy doing paperwork.

The man turned his head up towards her. On a sweltering day, he had removed certain pieces of armor. Raven had to wonder why none of the earlier guards were sweating.

"Who are you?" he asked warily, noting her mask mentally, and outwardly showing distrust with narrowed eyes.

Raven rolled her eyes behind her mask. "I'd like to retain some level of anonymity for now," she began, "Recently, your town Guild, Fairy Tail, had rescued me-" he sighed in relief, losing some suspicion, "-and had confined me to their infirmary ward until I'd healed."

 _"God,"_ she thought annoyed, _"I feel like I'm back to reporting to Ozpin..."_

"Today," she continued as if not even pausing, "I'd requested information due to my subsequent amnesia, and was walked down towards the library."

He perked up.

"Your wife's library was mostly destroyed when we arrived."

He'd stood abruptly.

"Your wife was unharmed in the attack." He sighed sharply, and after he'd regained his seat, she resumed. "She mentioned those responsible in the attack, I pursued the criminals, and incapacitated them." She pointed behind her nonchalantly. "They're in your lobby, all tied up and knocked out."

He took a moment to contemplate this, before someone knocked on the door. When invited in by the captain, the man said, "IDs on the bodies, boss. They're the Elemental Gang."

His eyes widened. "Truly?" He looked to Raven in awe, but she shrugged his eyes off.

"Yes, sir," he replied and was ushered out of the room with a hurried wave. The man stood abruptly and headed towards a side closet, opening it, and taking out a large sack - likely full of this town's currency.

"No need," Raven waved him off politely, but he shook his head.

"If you're not already a member of Fairy Tail, I'll be surprised."

"Be surprised, then," she said dryly, and he snorted.

"Give it time," he said, and before she could refute his point, he'd opened the back before her. "Seventy thousand jewels is the town's reward. Take it or leave it."

Raven bit her lip. She was in a foreign area with no money, clothes, shelter, or fallback plans. She would likely remain longer in Fairy Tail's debt if she didn't start paying them back physically. Hopefully, they'll accept money.

Or perhaps leave her alone after she helps pay for the damages in the library.

She sighed and begrudgingly accepted the reward and nodded at him before turning around to step out of the room, but the man grabbed after her arm. It took a great amount of patience and temperance to not throw him across the room, to shrug him off of her, to not break his arm, to not lock him in place and beat him constantl-

"Wait!"

-y out of habit. In a mixture of all of it, she glared at him instead. "What?" she asked with a clipped voice.

He swallowed a bit. "I...I need at least _one_ designation, in case I need to refer to you...it wouldn't do to call you _'woman'_ despite its spot-on description."

She snorted. "Wind of Mistral."

Then, as he let go, he gathered a bit of confidence and turned up his nose. "What are you, some sort of superhero?"

"Vigilante, it was my previous handle," she corrected and elaborated, and he nodded. At the inquiry of what, she answered, "former Bandit."

He choked as she left. Was that a good idea?

 _"No, but his face was worth it."_

* * *

 ** **Location:**** ** _Magnolia Station_**

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _9:47 AM (Unknown Timezone, 14 minutes later)_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Took, aged 23 years_

* * *

When Took woke up, he was met with a mask. It was white, complicated, painted with red tribal markings, resembled a bird in a strange way, with two, beady red eyes staring back at him.

He screamed and meant to jump back, only to realize that he was sprawled over several others, and his sudden movement woke the others, tangled in each other. As they began scrambling, the only thing Took noticed over the clanking armor rushing around the room and orders being shouted was a tinkling voice laughing derisively. It took him a moment to realize it was their captor. The woman before him.

Red hot anger boiled within him, and as he attempted to burn away the bindings, it only threw back its power at him. _"Thunder lacri-?!"_

"-ma?" the woman finished asking, and he looked back at her fearfully. He could almost tell that she was smirking behind that mask. "Don't worry, I was surprised, too~"

The voice was familiar, the one that echoed in the halls under the mausoleum in the crypt, as low an alto could go with a woman's voice, teasing, smir _king, calculating, hu_ _ **nting**_. She was in the crypt, and there was only one word he could get out at that revelation.

"S _k_ e _l_ e _t_ o _n_ s..."

She started laughing, then. A full blown one, too, but not insane.

It was genuinely happy.

* * *

 ** **Location:**** ** _Magnolia Library_**

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _9:54 AM (Unknown Timezone, 7 minutes later)_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Raven Branwen, aged 67 years_

* * *

It was a good amount of time before Raven had finished her job and returned to the library for further guidance from Mirajane. With nearly ninety percent of the facility fixed up and ready to go, Raven had free reign to read as she desired. Smara wanted to pay her for a job well done, but Raven refused the payment.

Raven moved ahead to the shelves on history. It was one of the first sections that Smara and Mirajane had begun on, if the librarian's scattered thoughts were to be trusted - what little she could make off with anyway - and Raven nodded, not wanting to get in a fight where memory is an uncontrollable variable.

She sat down at one of the desks with several random books in hand and began to read.

"Careful," Smara warned, passing by her as she looked down at the book Raven had just opened, "there's lots of speculation in this - never trust the whole book."

"Some legends come from some truth," Raven rebutted wisely. She was one herself, after all.

"Not all of them," Smara refuted and left before Raven could reply.

Sort of discombobulated from that, Raven took awhile to shake her head and continue on with her reading.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 _ **Comments:**_

* * *

 **merendinoemiliano:** "Cool"

 **Reply:** "Thank you for the review!"

 **GreenLily:** "This is such an interesting idea. While I have mixed feelings for Raven, I can't wait to see how she deals with the guild. Somehow I can see Erza looking up to her and Raven being protective of Wendy. Ugh, that's a long way but yeah...

I can somewhat see Mira and Raven develops g somewhat of a sisterly bond. I can't wait for the next chapter :). Good job so far :)"

 **Reply:** "The idea of Raven giving fighting lessons to Erza and Raven being super overprotective of Wendy has just given me a whole load of ideas!

"Oh, there's a bond, alright~ Thanks for the review!"

* * *

 _ **Omake #4:**_ _Contemplation_

* * *

Raven refused the payment, despite her situation; impecunious.

"I doubt you have any money on you, Raven," Mirajane admonished lightly. It was still enough to make Raven wince.

"I don't," Raven confirmed. "I don't need room and board, though," she waved off any sentiment - it was falling off of the bartendress in _waves_. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Where will you stay?"

"I feel like I like to move around?"

"You feel?" Mirajane asked skeptically.

"Muscle memory."

"I don't believe you."

"Good," Raven started getting snippy, "Never trust anyone unless it's for good reason."

"But how will the trust start?"

"Action."

"Why would we act out what we aren't asked to do?" Mirajane wondered.

"If you can't act for someone's trust, then why would you deserve it in turn?"

"Kindness."

Raven was now amused, turning a smirk on Mirajane. "Now you're just arguing to argue." But then she rolled her eyes and continue before Mirajane could reply. "Kindness can get you nowhere in a kill or be killed world, Strauss-san," Raven explained. "If you trust everyone, you're not going to have a lot left for the right person, and you'll suspect the wrong person while everyone's taking advantage of you."

Mirajane, looked away, thoughtful.

* * *

 **End of Omake 2**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Thursday, 18 October, 2018**

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
